Meshing souls
by Delicious darkness
Summary: What if instead of lying dormant in the recesses of Harry's mind, the horcrux meshed together with Harry's soul when Voldemort tried to kill Harry on Halloween 1981? How would the dark lord's soul influence Harry in the future? And what if instead of fleeing from the scene in Godric's Hallow, Voldemort followed his enemy to the Dursley's house to try to find his weaknesses?


Prologue

A green light exploded in the nursery, bringing the roof down as the dark lord's curse rebounded on the infant's forehead, blasting him into oblivion.

The dark lord's soul was ripped violently from his body, his tortured scream echoed through the house as the excruciating pain in his soul reached heights that he had never experienced before. His soulless body fell to the ground next to the body of the infant's mother.

The dark lord's soul hovered above the scene for a second, staring at the boy who had caused his demise with a trembling hate.

How could an infant survive the power of the killing curse, much less rebound it at its caster? He wanted to throttle the infant, but he had no hands, no corporeal body, he only _was._

While the dark lord hovered by the little one's cot, invisible to the eyes of the mortal world, he did not notice the tiny bit of soul that had escaped him and escaped into the body of the only living being left in the room.

Harry Potter's mind was in shambles as it fought against the foreign influence that had found its way into his soul. He was screaming at the top of his lungs as he felt the dark lord's soul try to squash his own into oblivion. A vicious battle between the two souls ensued. Despite Harry's young age he somehow understood the importance of the battle, and that he was not only fighting against the dark soul's influence, but for his own existence.

While Harry's soul was the dominant one, the dark lord's soul was a lot older, putting them on equal grounds. The battle ended in a tie, leaving the two souls no choice but to mesh together until they became something new and different.

Harry James Potter was reborn, but this time with a part of the dark lord's soul irretrievably mixed with his own.

The young infant stopped crying once the painful battle of souls had settled. The dark lord watched the boy with a revolted curiosity. He needed to know more about the boy. He needed to learn his weaknesses so that one day, when he returned to his body again, he could kill him for defeating him.

The boy was clearly immune to the killing curse, but he couldn't possibly me immortal, he had to have a weakness. If only he could find it.

An hour later Hagrid, the groundskeeper of Hogwarts, arrived at the scene.

Giant tears splashed onto the floor as he noticed Lily's crumpled form. He had always been fond of the kind-hearted girl, and seeing her so still and emotionless on the floor shattered his tender heart. He couldn't bear seeing her next to the fallen form of the dark lord, and carried her down to the living room, to lie next to the still form of her husband. Getting back to his mission he walked up to the nursery and gathered young Harry in his arms. He carried the boy with him to the motor bike he had borrowed from a tear stricken Sirius and soared up into the sky. The dark lord made a decision right then. It would take a lot of time before he could find a way back to the land of the living, maybe even years. He might as well learn the weaknesses of his enemy. Perhaps his hatred for Potter would keep him grounded, and help him from going insane from his solitary existence. Having made his decision, the dark lord's invisible spirit soared up in the air, trailing behind the giant on the flying motorbike as he drove towards Little Whinging.

Wrapped up in their own sorrow and grave discussion about Harry's future, neither Hagrid, Dumbledore nor Mcgonnagall noticed the drops of red that now clouded Harry's green eyes, neither did anyone notice the invisible spirit following Harry into the Dursley's home the next day, when Petunia Dursley opened the door to find her nephew on her doorstep.

**AN: I never really understood how Harry and the horcrux could become separate entities in canon. I'd say it would be like mixing coffee with milk, both are liquids and will mix together once in touch with each other. Both the coffee and the milk will hold on to their properties. The milk will still have calcium and the coffee will still have caffeine, but the substance will become inseparable. Both Harry and Voldemort's souls must be made up by the same soul-material so I'm pretty sure they would mix together and become a new person.**

**I realize that from Voldemort's point of view it seems like Harry is immune to the killing curse. That's not true, but Voldemort doesn't know about how Lily's sacrifice influenced the killing curse yet, so that was his first conclusion.**

Hope you liked it.


End file.
